U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,255 depicts a prior art device representative of the state of the art. A hinge is known from the state of the art that is equipped with a first joint part and a second joint part. The first joint part and the second joint part are connected by an articulated axle so that the first joint part can rotate in relation to the second joint part around a rotational axis. The known hinge furthermore has a locking device to lock the first joint part in a relative position with respect to the second joint part. This relative position, for example, is an open position or the closed position of a door. A catching device is provided on the first joint part of the known hinge to lock it in the relative position. The catching device comprises a first recess and a second recess. Both recesses are located on the joint axle. In one position, a first catching device enters into the first recess. In addition, a second catching device enters into the second recess. Each catching device is exposed to a coil spring element. The coil springs are diametrical to each other so that the joint axis is located between the two coil springs.
In the prior art, after a certain time of load on a known hinge (namely after a certain time during which the door is always moved from a first position into a second position using the known hinge), there is always the danger that the limiting areas of the first recess and the second recess in the known hinge become worn due to material abrasion and fatigue, and that these recesses become flattened. This reduces the secure lock of the first joint part in the relative position with respect to the second joint part.